Marauders and the Rogues
by Amelia Opal
Summary: Join the Marauders and the Rogues for a year of pranks, friendship, laughs and love. Buckle up Hogwarts, here is one year you'll never forget. (AU Where Peter doesn't exist due to being eaten by alligators eight years before)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anything you recognise belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling**

* * *

><p>Brooke Crystal Waters stood in front of her tall convex mirror admiring her reflection.<p>

She was wearing a plain white shirt with a cute light pink skirt. She wore her favorite pale white ballet flats and light brown earrings that brought out her shining hazel eyes. Her dirty blonde hair was tousled with soft curls that fell down to her waist and the top section was pinned with a soft pink bow that complemented her entire outfit. She was _finally_ ready!

"Brooke! Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Her mother called out from three stories beneath her.

"I'm coming! One sec!" Brooke cried as she glanced at her reflection one last time.

She turned her back to the mirror and gazed around her rosy pink room. She had lived in this house for seven years and would definitely miss it. She averted her attention onto her Pine wood and Unicorn hair wand that lay atop her brand new mahogany trunk.

Instantly all her worries flew away and were replaced with excitement.

* * *

><p>Last week a tall, slender woman wearing a dark emerald cloak had appeared in their dining room during dinner. Brooke's brother, who is 10, screamed a high pitch very feminine shriek that Brooke would forever mock him about. Her older sister was speechless, her youngest brother laughed, her mother dropped a forkful of potatoes and her father didn't know what to do. Brooke had been the first to speak; she rose out of her chair and slowly walked towards the woman.<p>

"Are you lost?" Brooke asked politely, trying her best not to laugh.

"I'm looking for a Ms. Brooke Waters?" The elder woman asked.

The lady seemed old but had an odd sort of grace; she had a stern voice and seemed very intelligent.

"Brooke Waters? That's me." Brooke replied curiously.

"Excuse me." Her father interrupted as he began to walk towards the lady in the emerald cloak "But who are you?"

"I am Minerva McGonagall." The woman answered, "I am head of Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What the heck is a Gryffindor?" Her father asked getting confused.

"Zac, honey." Her mother walked towards her father and placed a hand on his shoulder "How about we all sit down and make sense of this?"

Brooke walked back towards her seat at the far left of the table and felt three pairs of curious eyes that belonged to her siblings on her.

"Minerva, would you like a cup of tea?" Brooke's mother Andrea offered as all seven of them sat around the table and discussed this Hogwarts thing and what a Gryffindor was.

* * *

><p>Minerva, or Professor McGonagall as she preferred to be called explained how all the odd things Brooke could do was actually magic. All her life Brooke felt different to everyone else, she hadn't said anything about it but she just had the feeling that she belonged somewhere else. Turns out, she did.<p>

"BROOKE!" Her mother shrieked from the kitchen again.

"Yes mum I'm coming!" Brooke laughed as she ran down three flights of stairs.

She entered the marble kitchen and the smell of blueberry cream pancakes invaded her senses. Her mother only made blueberry cream pancakes on special occasions and Brooke absolutely _loves _her mother's pancakes.

"Topaz, Austin, Scotty" Brooke smiled at her siblings who were already eating, or in Scotty's case devouring their pancakes.

"Whoa Scotty, slow down there." Brooke laughed as her seven-year-old brother swallowed his eighth pancake.

"Brooke! You're finally down. About time too." Her mother acknowledged.

"Yum! Pancakes!" Brooke smiled as she piled up her plate with some delicious blueberry cream pancakes.

She walked towards the table and playfully kicked her brother Austin from under the table.

"What was that for?" He asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Are you not going to criticize my outfit?" Brooke asked with fake confusion.

Austin gestured for her to stand up and Brooke stood.

"Hmm… Well I like the bow, the skirt is nice, can you do anything about the face though," He asked with a devious smile on his face.

"I don't know, can you do anything about your personality?" Brooke retorted as she sat down with a laugh.

Austin always criticized Brooke about her sense of fashion. He was an aspiring fashion designer, which was really great for him but not the best to have for a brother. Each day before school, she would walk down the steps towards the kitchen and he would be waiting at the bottom of the steps to judge her.

What a joy.

"Pazzy, can you please pass the syrup?" Brooke asked looking at her fourteen-year-old sister.

"Don't call me Pazzy." Her sister Topaz glared as she threw the syrup at Brooke.

Brooke caught it with one hand and muttered "Yeah good morning to you too."

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later. <strong>

"BROOKE! Hurry up we have to be at the station in twenty minutes!" Her mother shrieked like a banshee and ran up to Brooke's room to collect her trunk.

"A bit stressed isn't she?"

Brooke's father entered the kitchen and helped himself to some blueberry cream pancakes.

"Dad!" Cried Brooke as she ran towards her father. "I thought you had to go to work?"

"Work? Nah my daughter is far more important than some crummy little meeting." Her father replied with a light chuckle.

"ZAC!" Andrea Waters emerged from the stairs into the kitchen and glared at her husband.

"Right. Help now breakfast later." Brooke's father nodded and ran off to collect more of Brooke's trunks.

Brooke went back up into her room, grabbed her wand and ran towards the car.

"Seatbelts?" Her father called once everyone was seated in the long black Mazda.

The sound of six seatbelts clicking gave Zac his answer and he began to drive.

* * *

><p>"Hold up. They want <em>us <em>to run through _that_?" Topaz Waters enquired nervously.

"Yeah, pretty much." Brooke shrugged as she grabbed onto the bar of her trolley and ran through the brick wall that divided platforms 9 and 10.

"Brooke NO!" Screamed her mother petrified.

Brooke's body completely disappeared and Austin screamed the very feminine scream that he was oh so famous for.

Several passers by began to stare but Zac just shrugged it off.

"Cmon Scotty!" Zac laughed looking down at his youngest son.

They both ran through the brick wall and disappeared.

"Dean! Lets go!" Cried Andrea as she grabbed her son's hand and ran through the brick wall grinning like a maniac.

"This family is so weird." Topaz muttered as she passed through the brick wall and met her family on the other side.

"OH MY GOSH." Brooke muttered staring up at the violet, red and black train.

Swarms of children clutching brooms began to board the train, different colors enveloped through the crowd, yellows, reds, greens and blues seemed everywhere. Owls, rats, cats and toads were causing a racket. Crying students, smiling students, nervous students and excited students filled the platform, most were saying goodbye to their families, some were on the train already and a few were standing by themselves.

"Platform 9 and ¾?" Andrea asked curiously as she read the sign above her son's head.

"OH BROOKIE YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" Scott cried as he ran towards his big sister.

Brooke laughed and hugged her brother, but her attention remained focused on the gleaming train.

"5 MINUTES, 5 MINUTES TO BOARD!" A shrill voice called out from god knows where.

"We should probably hurry up." Andrea mumbled as she checked her watch.

Brooke passed bid her goodbyes to her family.

"Yes Scotty, I'll check if they have any cool collectors items that I can get you." Brooke laughed as she hugged her videogame obsessed younger brother.

"Austin, I promise I'll bring you back the most magical item I can find." She smiled down at her 10-year-old brother and gave him a hug.

"Yes I'll be safe, I promise." Brooke smiled at her father and ran to give him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I swear I'll right each fortnight." Brooke promised to her worried mother and gave her a warm hug.

The only person Brooke hadn't said goodbye to was he older sister.

"Well, I guess this is the end. Bye Topaz, see you in a couple of months."

Brooke began to turn around, she would have hugged her sister but Topaz isn't into public displays of affection.

As she began to walk away, two arms dragged her back and pulled her into a hug. Brooke could smell Pantene conditioner.

_Topaz._

She could hear muffled sobbing and pulled away from her sister's embrace.

"I… I.. I love you, you know." Topaz muttered.

"I… I love you too." Brooke began to cry and hugged her sister again.

" TWO MINUTES TWO MINUTES!'" the voice called again.

Topaz pulled away and gave her sister an encouraging smile.

"I love you all, thanks for being such an amazing family. Have the best few months I will see you in a few terms!" Brooke smiled at her family, spun around and ran towards the steaming train.

Leaving behind her house, her friends, her family and her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**First chapter is finished!**

**This chapter was just an introduction of the main character, Brooke.**

**Intro's are always a tad boring so if this chapter was a bit boring please tell me!**

**It is quite short and lacks a lot of Sirius Black. **

**I'll make sure to fix those two things next time!**

**I really hoped you enjoyed it and thanks so much for reading!**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**

**Until next time,**

**Amelia**

**xxox**


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke stepped onto the velvet train, took three deep breaths and began to walk down the aisle.

She had no clue what to do, what to say and where to go.

'Find a compartment with friendly people.' Brooke decided.

The train was crowded with hundreds of people, most were laughing, many were chatting, some were gossiping and a few were reading.

If Brooke had a galleon for how many times she saw a reunion of two girls rushing and hugging each other she would have enough to buy everything on the food trolley that came around every 10 minutes.

"ONE MORE MINUTE." The same voice cried out from the front of the train.

By now the aisles were looking pretty empty, most kids were inside compartments.

Brooke kept peeking into compartments but she couldn't find anyone that looked even remotely welcoming.

As she was walking towards the back of the train, she spotted a small circle of people standing outside a compartment. They were all decked out in emerald green robes and two were holding wands. As she walked a bit closer, she realized that there was a girl lying on the floor.

The girl didn't have any color robes on and looked about Brooke's age. She had waist-length pale blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and didn't have her wand on her.

"P…P…Please…. Let…. Me… G….o" The girl mumbled in a very sheepish voice.

"HMMMM LET ME THINK!" The older girl who was equipped with a wand and had long, curly black hair chuckled "NO!"

The girl chortled like a maniac and all the other students crowding around the girl on the floor laughed.

The boy standing besides the girl pointed his wand at the poor girl on the floor and muttered.

**"Conjunctiva****"**

Green light emerged from the boy's wand and struck the girl. The girl shrieked and squirmed.

"Nice job Mulciber!" The older girl sniggered. "Now lets teach this filthy little Half-blood that she's not welcome here eh?"

"HOW ABOUT I TEACH YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE?" Brooke shouted, her voice quavered slightly but her eyes were furious.

The entire gang in green turned and stared at Brooke. Some looked a bit shocked but others just laughed.

"Oii Bella" One of the other boys jeered "This little firstie wants to challenge you."

"Challenge me?" The girl, Bella laughed "Oh please don't be ridiculous."

Bella turned around and spotted Brooke.

She began to walk towards Brooke and with each step towards her she laughed like a maniac. The laughs were getting louder and louder, Brooke was beginning to regret speaking up but she then saw the trembling girl lying on the floor and she knew she had done the right thing.

Brooke reached for her wand just as the older girl Bella was 10 cm away from her face.

Bella twisted her wand between her fingers and began to leer and jeer at Brooke.

"OOOOH A little Mudblood?"

"Freaks like you belong on the street, not at a school."

"I bet you think that you're ever so brave sticking up for this piece of trash." Bella shrieked as she pointed one long bony finger at the frightened girl on the floor.

"She is not a piece of trash." Brooke whispered. Her voice had now gotten weaker but her eyes were now much stronger.

The air on the train began to whirl around, the floor grew freezing and the train itself was shaking.

The boy, Mulciber hexed the girl on the floor again and Brooke absolutely lost it.

She was a bit of a bookworm so she read all of her spell books before she had come to Hogwarts. She knew every spell off by heart and had even tried practicing with her wand at home. So far every spell she had tried worked for her.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Brooke screamed.

She was expecting Bella's wand to fly into her hand and for Bella to be knocked backwards and that did happen.

But not only did Bella fly back, but every single older student wearing green got thrown against the wall. Each of their wands flew into Brooke's hand.

"NOW IF ANY OF YOU, EVER TERRORISE DEFENCELESS STUDENTS AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MURDER YOU." Brooke yelled, this time her voice was loud and steady, her eyes were dangerous.

"slugs." Brooke muttered as she threw the wands back at the older students.

The gang in green ran forward to retrieve their wands. Some were furious to be beaten by some little firstie but as soon as they took one look at Brooke and the fire blazing in her eyes they ran.

Bella was the last to leave; she grabbed her wand and stared Brooke in the eyes.

"Someday, little Mudblood, you will regret you ever crossed me." She murmured.

"You're wrong." Brooke whispered" You will regret **you** ever crossed **me**."

Once all of the older students had left, Brooke ran to the girl who was lying on the floor. The girl was staring at Brooke with a bewildered expression, the poor girl didn't know whether to be thankful or terrified.

"Well wasn't that just a jolly welcome?" Brooke laughed as she helped the girl up.

"Thanks. Really, thanks so much." The girl gave a shy smile.

"It was nothing, honest." Brooke replied modestly, "What's your name?" She asked.

"Emmeline Miller" The shy girl replied.

"Brooke Waters." Brooke smiled.

The two girls walked for a bit in comfortable silence.

"Emmeline, we should probably find a compartment."

"Yeah that's a good idea."

The two girls walked for a few more minutes before they found a compartment.

* * *

><p>There were two people in the compartment and they both looked around Brooke's age.<p>

Brooke opened the compartment door and smiled at the girl and boy sitting down.

"Hey can we join you?" Brooke asked politely.

"Yeah sure!" the girl sitting in the compartment smiled and gestured for Brooke and Emmeline to sit down.

The boy just shrugged.

"I'm Emmelline Miller and that's Brooke Waters." Emilee introduced.

"Hey I'm Lily Evans. That's Severus Snape" The girl, Lily smiled and pointed to the boy sitting next to her.

Lily had long, vibrant red hair and jade green eyes; she was wearing a sweet black top with a cute pale green skirt that really complemented her eyes. Usually, Brooke would feel a bit intimidated while meeting someone like Lily, but Lily seemed really sweet and kind. There was no way Brooke could ever feel intimidated by someone who gave off such a welcoming glow.

Brooke didn't know what to make of the other boy. He hadn't exactly spoken yet so she couldn't judge there was just something about him that made her unsettled.

"So!" Lily began, "Do you guys know anything about Hogwarts?"

"Only a bit. Mum is a Muggle and dad is a wizard. I know the basics but he didn't want to tell me much, he wanted it all to be a surprise." Emmeline shrugged.

"Oh you're so lucky! My family is full of Muggles! I have no clue what is ahead of me but I'm excited!" Brooke grinned.

"Same! Sev knows a lot about this stuff and he has told me, but I still feel so small compared to what is ahead of us!" Lily laughed.

Brooke didn't know why, just something made her a tad uncomfortable how Lily had called Severus 'Sev'

Emmeline was about to speak when the compartment door opened.

Brooke had expected it to be the kind old witch who comes around with sweets, but instead she got three very mischievous boys.

"Is this compartment full?" The boy with light golden brown hair asked.

The other two just walked in and made themselves at home.

"You alright there?" Brooke asked with a smirk looking at the two boys who had sat down next to her.

"Yep." beamed the one with glasses.

She looked up and noticed that one of the boys was still standing by the door.

"Seriously, it's fine come in." Brooke shrugged.

The boy to the left of her was about to say something when the boy with glasses glared at him and murmured

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked looking at the boy with glasses.

The boy ran his hand through his hair and smiled at Lily.

"I'm James Potter, That's Sirius Black and he was going to make a very bad Sirius pun a few seconds ago so you can thank me for putting an end to that." James grinned.

"James you have only known Sirius for 20 minutes and you are already getting fed up of his puns?" The boy with the golden hair asked with a smirk.

"Yeah pretty much." James shrugged.

"Well its going to be fun sharing a dorm with you two." The boy with golden hair laughed.

"Wait." Severus spoke.

This was the first time Severus had said anything so far and Brooke didn't think that the other boys even knew he was here.

"How do you know that you are going to be sharing a dorm?" Severus finished.

"Well we all know where we want to go!" James grinned.

He seemed to smile a lot.

"And where exactly is that?" Severus asked with an unreadable expression.

"Gryffindor." James declared, standing up and pretended to pull out a sword "Where the brave dwell at heart."

Severus gave out a weird squeak. Brooke decided that it sounded like a strangled pig. A look of absolute disgust washed over Severus' face.

Before anyone could say anything another head peered through the compartment.

"Sirius, James, Alex. Destroying the peace are we?"

"Aren't we always?" The boy Sirius asked with a mischievous grin.

"Can I come in?" The boy at the door asked.

Lily nodded and he entered.

"Remus Lupin." He introduced politely.

"Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Brooke Waters and Emmeline Millers." Lily smiled, gesturing to her friends.

Remus walked over and sat beside Alex.

"So! Are you guys excited for Hogwarts?" Brooke asked grinning at everyone.

"Excited?" Alex asked looking bewildered "I'm thrilled!"

"This is all getting a bit too jolly for me." Severus muteredd as he stood up."See you at the sorting." He finished. And with that, he turned around and walked out of the compartment.

"Great company you keep." Murmured James.

* * *

><p>Brooke had lost track of time. The boys were actually pretty funny and entertaining.<p>

Apparently James had both Wizarding parents and was really interested in Quidditch, Brooke and Lily had asked what Quidditch was but soon regretted their question as James launched into a full blown discussion about the laws and physics of the sport.

Remus was an only child and was really into reading, he seemed really kind but Brooke couldn't help feeling like there was a bit more to him.

Alex also had two Wizarding parents and had a sister who was already in her fifth year at Hogwarts. He had a really great sense of humor and was pretty witty.

Sirius only spoke about how beautiful he was and how his good looks are always under-appreciated.

Usually Brooke would get overly agitated by arrogant boys, but like Remus, there was something more to Sirius that he hid under his confidence.

Brooke knew she would find out sooner or later.

Emmeline, like Remus, was an only child. She had a Wizarding father and a Muggle mother. She also liked to read and had a thirst for knowledge.

Lily had a sister; she didn't quite go into that subject though. Lily said that she enjoys mostly everything and couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.

Just before Brooke had the chance to speak about herself, there was a knock on the compartment door and a girl around their age appeared at the door.

She let herself in and excitedly sat down with them.

"Did you guys hear what happened?!" She enquired excitedly.

Everyone in the compartment shared a look of confusion.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Okay." Said the girl as she crossed her legs on the seat and leaned towards them.

"So there was a gang of Slytherins and they were mocking this poor half-blood when a girl our age stopped them.

So this chick walked up to _the_ BELLATRIX BLACK and told her to back off. Bellatrix laughed like a maniac and this guy Mulciber hexed the defenseless half-blood girl.

Alright and get this, the girl, not to mention OUR AGE 'Expelliarmus-ed' Bellatrix. But as she did it, not only did she hex Bellatrix, but also the **entire **gang of Slytherins.

Can you believe it? One girl, a first year! Took on a gang of 15 Slytherin fifth years?

And you haven't even heard the best part! The girl was a MUGGLE-BORN! Can you believe that?" The girl finished.

"NO WAY!" Shouted James.

"The money I would have paid to have seen that!" Sirius whistled.

"Who even are you?" Asked Brooke looking towards the other girl.

"Marlene McKinnon." The girl replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brooke Waters, that's Lily Evans, that's Emmeline Miller, That's James Potter, That's Sirius Black, that's Remus Lupin and he's Alex. Sorry Alex what's your surname again?"

"Young, Alex Young." Alex replied with a smile.

"Wait a second." Marlene gestured for silence. "You said your name was Brooke Waters?"

Everyone looked at her like she was a maniac.

"Um, yeah?" Brooke replied curiously.

"NO WAY." Marlene shrieked. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HEXED BELLATRIX!"

All eyes turned to Brooke.

"It wasn't too big of a deal." Brooke dismissed.

"Too big of a deal?" Sirius asked looking incredulous. "You took down Bellatrix? My older cousin? Geez Brooke, I guess we underestimated you." Sirius whistled.

"I love it when people underestimate me." Brooke shrugged.

"And why exactly do you like that?" Marlene asked confused.

"So they never know what she's capable of." Alex smiled.

"How did you know I'd say that?" Brooke enquired.

"I, my lady, know everything." Alex replied with a mock bow.

"Can you guys shut up?" Remus begged from the corner of the compartment "Trying to read here."

Alex pulled out his wand and muttered "Incendio."

Instantly, the book that was once in Remus' hands was now lying on the floor, covered in flames.

Brooke rose from her seat, sighed and murmured "Aqua Eructo"

A huge spurt of water burst through the tip of her wand and extinguished the flames.

"We make a great team." Alex smiled.

"You guys are going to drive me absolutely mental" Lily muttered as she shook her head at the other first years in her compartment.

"Yeah, we will. Don't worry." James laughed as he threw his arm across Lily's shoulders. Lily glared at James, but he didn't seem to get the message.

"I swear to god James Potter if you don't remove your arm from my shoulders in five seconds I'm going to dislocate it and throw it out the window." Lily threatened.

James sheepishly removed his arm from her shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have a feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sirius smiled with a dreamy expression.

Remus leant down, grabbed his now very burnt book and threw it at Sirius' head.

* * *

><p>After a while the train pulled to a halt.<p>

"First years off first." The booming voice ordered again.

'I really need to find out where that voice is coming from' Brooke thought.

All the first years that were on board the train anxiously ran off the train and onto the platform.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" The entire group of first years gathered round a very large man.

He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of dustbin lids and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins.

**_(A/N: This description of Hagrid was taken off the Philosophers Stone, The first Harry Potter book, written by J.K. Rowling.)_**

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me!" Hagrid cried.

They were finally there. She'd already packed away the candy she'd purchased from the trolley, untouched because all she could think about was what was coming, and now as she stared at the gathered boats, she was even more glad for her lack of appetite because she was afraid might hurl, not that she got seasick, but she was so nervous.

The first years all ran into 4 seated boats.

Brooke tugged at her robes one last time, glancing around at all the other students loading onto the boats before she stepped on hesitantly.

She wasn't afraid of the water, or even the boat, it was the unknown that had her insides quelling. She sat down with Lily on her left and Marlene and Emmeline opposite her. She tried to read their expressions, excited? Nervous?

She shook it off then glanced up as the boat shoved away from the shore. In the distance Hogwarts loomed above them, lit up and glowing gloriously.

She heard a very loud splash and quickly spun around, facing the boat that was beside her.

"Are you serious!?" Remus cried from in the water.

"Actually yes. Yes I am." Sirius smirked.

"You had to push him in?" James asked looking at Sirius.

"Well, I was bored." Sirius shrugged.

Lily shook her head and tsk-ed.

"You boys should have known better!" Lily ordered.

"Now Remus has to go to the sorting sopping wet. Can you imagine how embarrassed he must be feeling?" She continued.

Sirius and James hung their heads while Remus looked extremely embarrassed. He was blushing the same color as Lily's hair and Lily's face was as red as Remus' but instead of embarrassment it showed anger.

"Nah. Don't worry!" Alex grinned standing up, "The waters great, really."

And with that, he peered over the edge and dived in.

Another loud splash echoed through the lake, some people began to watch but others were oblivious.

"Anyone else interested for a dip?" Alex asked cheekily.

"I actually fancy a swim." Brooke smirked.

The rest of the boys just chuckled; they all thought Brooke wouldn't go into the freezing lake.

**SPLASH**

"What the heck?" James asked incredulously.

Emmeline worriedly peered over the edge of the boat, where Brooke had disappeared.

"Do you guys think she's okay?" Emmeline asked in a squeaky whisper.

Brooke emerged from under the boat and swam towards Alex and Remus.

She did a backflip and then looked up at James and Sirius with a smirk.

Brooke crossed her arms and declared, "Underestimating me again, boys?"

"Oh come on." Remarked James, "Anyone could jump into the lake."

"Oh really?" Lily challenged, standing to face his boat. "Prove it."

"No way am I jumping in." James proclaimed.

"Oh, that's such a shame." Lily uttered, looking upset. Brooke knew she was onto something, and by the look Alex gave her, he knew too.

Lily jumped from her boat into James and Sirius'. She slowly walked towards James and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Such a shame, really." Lily paused for a moment and stared James in the eye.

The following events happened so quickly that Brooke could barely tell what was going on.

Lily paused, then grabbed James' hand and jumped in, pulling him along with her.

**SPLASH**

Brooke laughed at her newfound friends and looked up from the water.

They had now captured all the other boats attention. Some were laughing, others were shaking their heads, a few were muttering about stupidity and the rest didn't know what to do.

Marlene looked at her friends, then at Emmeline and laughed.

"CANNONBALL!"

**SPLASH**

Now the only two people who weren't in the water were Emmeline and Sirius.

Remus swam towards Emmeline and offered his hand. Emmeline grasped it and softly fell into the water.

"NO, I AM NOT GETTING THIS BEAUTIFUL HAIR WET!" Sirius cried from across the lake, clutching his hair with both his hands. Brooke looked up at his boat to find James and Alex attempting to coax him into the water.

"Boys. Boys. Boys." Marlene sighed as she swam towards Sirius' boat. "If you want him to come into the water, just do this!"

Marlene began to splash furiously, her head bobbed up and down inside the water and she looked absolutely terrified.

"DROWNING. SOMEONE HELP!" She cried in a panicky voice.

"Crap." Brooke muttered and swam towards her. A long, broad hand stopped her. Brooke looked confused but Alex just shook his head and pointed at Marlene.

"ARE YOU ALL JUST GOING TO SIT THERE?" Sirius cried from the boat.

Nothing.

Marlene was beginning to slow down, it really looked like she was drowning.

**SPLASH**

Sirius was now in the water; he raced towards Marlene and pulled her to the boat.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking very worried.

"I don't know, ask your hair." Marlene snickered.

"No. NonononononononononoNO!" Sirius' hand flew to his hair and he felt it, sopping wet and sticking out in odd places.

His friends just laughed and high-fived Marlene, what an actress she was.

"EHEM." The first years froze and then looked up to find a very large boat holding one very large person looking down at them.

"Yer' ten minuts' late" Hagrid announced.

Brooke looked up and realized that the only boats left in the lake were three. And two of those were empty.

* * *

><p>The eight swam to the end of the lake and helped each other out of the water.<p>

After helping Emmeline out, Brooke turned around and stared at the glorious castle before her.

Hogwarts Castle must have been the most magical thing she has ever seen. Glowing lights emerged from the windows of the castle and a soft tune was playing from inside. The glowing castle gave off a warm and happy aura. Brooke could barely describe something so truly magical.

Together, they walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door.

"Eryone' ere'?" Hagrid asked looking around.

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

Immediately the door opened, revealing a tall, slender, elder woman wearing a long emerald cloak.

The last time Brooke had seen Professor McGonagall, she was happy and untroubled. Now, she looked terrified and angry.

"Taking a dip in the lake!?" She asked, furious "You have missed the beginning of the sorting and you are all sopping wet!" She continued.

"I'm really sorry about missing the sorting miss." Alex apologized, stepping forward and taking responsibility, "It was all my fault."

"No it wasn't! Miss he's lying, I was the one who pushed Remus in. Its my fault." Sirius replied, shaking his head at Alex.

"Professor, its my fault. I was the one who was pushed in, if anyone were to be punished, it would be me." Remus acknowledged, taking the blame.

The eight students argued about who started this. The only problem was, they were all so determined to get their friend out of trouble that they put themselves in trouble in the first place.

"Professor. Please excuse us. If you want to know whose fault it was, good luck. These guys are all as stubborn as a mule and although we have all only met it seems that we have grown loyal to eachother. If we remain out here arguing then we will miss the whole sorting. Please could we get sorted first and then discuss this?" Brooke reasoned stepping forward.

"For now. I will allow you to join the sorting. But I wont do anything about the wet state that you are in." McGonagall declared and walked back into the hall.

The eight all looked at each other and shrugged.

"My hair. My poor, precious hair." Sirius mumbled as he felt his sopping wet hair.

"Wait a second! I'm such an idiot!" Brooke shook her head and reached into her cloak pocket to retrieve her wand.

She pointed the wand to her clothes and muttered "exaresco"

The water on her clothes instantly vanished; she looked up with a grin to find her friend's clothes also dried.

"What the ?" She asked looking up at her friends.

"You're very powerful, you know that?" Alex asked with a grin.

Brooke blushed and looked down at her white ballet flats.

"Hate to ruin this" Marlene declared pointing at Alex and Brooke, "But we have a sorting to get to."

The eight friends laughed and walked towards Hagrid, who opened the door to the great hall.

Lily peered inside and walked through the archway, into the hall.

Marlene, Sirius, James, Emmeline, Remus and Alex.

Brooke took a deep breath, glanced up at Hagrid who held the door open for her.

"Thanks Hagrid." She smiled at Hagrid who nodded and beckoned her inside.


End file.
